Inuyasha's trip through the Drive Thru
by mkh2
Summary: A (hopefully) funny little blurb based on a childhood experience "What kind of coke do you want"? "COKE"
1. Inuyasha's trip through the Drive Thru

Inuyasha and the WacDnald's Drive Thru Attendant of Doom

Okay, okay, okay, you know the drill: Inuyasha and gang do not belong to me. They belong to a nice lady named Rumiko Takahashi who is currently somewhere in Japan. (Looks at five-inch big world map.) Yeah, I'm sure that red glob there is supposed to be Japan… or ketchup. But seriously, do I look like Mme. Rumiko Takahashi? No? Then you no sue me. G3. Capice?

Inuyasha and the WacDnald's Drive Thru Attendant of _Doom_

an Inuyasha fanfiction

by

mkh2

" "            indicates speaking

' ' / ( )            indicates thoughts, specifically _my_ thoughts (yes, I'm going to be in this story. :gasps of horror: Now, now, it won't be that bad.)

Bleh – for some reason my profile refuses to look the way I want it to (glowers at it.)

More importantly, the italics and underlining won't show up in my ficcy. :pouts: My first one, too. Oh well, here goes everything, anything and nothing.

~

            Having recently enrolled as a study abroad student at one of the local college campuses in the pricey Azuba district of Tokyo, I also listed myself as a part time "tutor-for-hire" (are there any other kinds of tutors?) for extra laundry change. After all, everything in Tokyo is _so_ expensive.

Picking up my schedule, I after looking over the address, went to the house of my first student ever (not that I'm planning to be a teacher and _not_ including those last-minute, late-night, free-tutoring sessions for a neighboring boy as per request of the lady of the house who gave me some nice babysitting jobs on occasion.) On a different note, I would have my other five students (tutees?) on different days – two tomorrow, one the day after that, and the other two – twin brothers who were supposedly real terrors – on Saturdays. 

When I arrived at the address printed on the tutoring schedule, I found myself at the bottom of numerous steps leading to a shrine somewhere hidden at the top that I could not see. (I assumed that there was a shrine there, probably because of those huge wooden posts set up like a door without a wall attached whose name I could never seem to get my mouth around and will not even bother with.)

"Oh holy Mozzarella," I muttered.

Grumbling, I trudged the whole way up the stairs. When I reached the top, I glanced back and down them.

"Blessed be the name of the cheese – I climbed all that with ten minutes to spare."

As I started to walk toward the house I heard some shrieking and yelling.

"Eh?" I looked around.

"Next time I should just _Kaze no Kizu_ him!" cam and angry male voice.

"Inuyasha – _oswurai_," came a slightly heated female voice. "He's just a friend, nothing for you to be mad at."

"Feh."

'Ah, a little lover's quarrel – how lovely,' I mused, recalling similar events my sister had with her long time boyfriend.

"Now you have to go – I have a tutor coming over today and I'm not going to miss it."

Out of a nearby… shrine? little tool shed? shack? I wasn't quite sure what… stormed a pretty young dark-haired schoolgirl in her sailor fuku and soon following behind was a young with long silver hair (I'm jealous) in a loud red kimono. I grinned. 'Must be her.'

"Oi!" I hollered. "Kon'wa – are you Miss Higurashi?" I inquired as I caught her attention.

"Aa," she replied. "Are you my tutor?"

"Yuppers." I smiled. "And is your boyfriend going to join our tutoring session?" I nodded to Mr. So-Platinum-Blonde-I-Make-Marilyn-Monroe-Spin-In-Her-Grave-Out-Of-Jealousy.

She turned bright red. He blinked.

"Ara – not my boyfriend, but he's coming anyways – if he insists on bugging us."

"Really?" I turned sharp eyes on him before giving him a sugary sweet smile. "Well," I said in a voice dripping with enough sugar to require one to get dentures, "he can come if he wants but if he bugs us, or namely you – me when _I'm_ talking, I'll dropkick him out the door and down the shrine stairs. And if that doesn't work I have some nice clippers in my bag that I can use to sever those cute ears from the top of that fluffy little head of his."

He blanched.

~

Tutoring went quite well. Inuyasha sat quietly fidgeting, occasionally interjecting a comment - sometimes good, sometimes… stupid – or asking random questions. After breezing through two hours of the tutoring (I taught English, Japanese, American and world history, and the maths required – I know the stuff, _not_ the category), the torture, er, I mean _tutor_ session was over.

"Ah! That's nice. How about I take you two for a treat?"

"Treat?" Inuyasha asked. He tilted his head and twitched his ears.

"Aah! Cute!" I latched onto his ears and gave them an affectionate rub. "Y'know, food? We'll get something to eat!"

"Ramen?" he suggested.

"WacDnald's is good," offered Kagome. "And I haven't been there in sometime."

"Cool! WacDnald's it is," I clapped my hands together. "Inny, get a hat and, Kagome, find him some slippers at least – I don't want his dirty feet all over my car."

"We're driving?" Kagome asked as she hopped about getting her shoes on, Inuyasha grumbling about being called "Inny" as he pulled a red baseball cap on.

"Correction: _I'm_ driving, _you two_ are just comin' along for the ride."

~

"Ooh, I know – let's go through the drive thru – it's a waste of gas, I know, but the parking lot is full and it's too hot to be out in the sun for more than a few minutes," I commented gaily as I circled through the drive thru to stop in front of the glowing menu.

"So, you two, pick what you like."

"Okay." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the menu.

"Hey Kags and Inu-chan –" Inuyasha growled. "Wanna do the ordering for yourselves?" He perked up.

"Alright, if you can't do it yourself since you're so weak." He puffed his chest up and proudly surveyed the um, car interior.

"Heh, don't flatter yourself," I sweatdropped.

"I'll order mine first, then Kag, you order yours, then you Inu-baby."

"_Ghk?_" he choked.

"Sounds good to me," grinned Kagome.

I pulled up to the speaker and cleared my throat. "Hello?"

"Ah-low?" (Translation: Hello?)

Strange, I could've sworn I've heard that voice somewhere…

"Yeah, hi-hi, I'd like a number, no onions, with crispy fries," I ordered.

"Wha kinda coke do you want?"

I stiffened up. I _know_ I've heard that voice somewhere.

"Ah, I'd like a chocolate shake…" I muttered nervously.

"Ah ha, 'n anyt'ing else?"

Kagome leaned past Inuyasha, who turned bright red – especially his nose and ears. 'I just wanna *grab* em!'

"I'd like a number three, no mayo, and easy on the mustard."

"Ah ha, an' wha kinda coke do you want?"

"A diet Sprite."

Okay, everything looks fine so far… maybe this will go through without a hitch.

Inuyasha's turn came. Taking his cue from us, confidently he ordered his choice.

"I'd like a number two and, um… two chocolate chip cookies, and an extra medium fry."

'Glutton.' Pay no mind to the fact that my dashboard looks like a mini 7-11 and I have an extra goody stash under the passenger side seats… or the cooler with sodas and chips in the trunk…

"Ah ha, an' wha kinda coke do you want?"

"A coke." '_Uh oh…_'

"Ah sai', wha kinda coke do you want?"

"A coke."

"Wha kinda coke do you want?"

"A coke!"

"_Wha kinda coke do you want?_"

"A _coke_!"

"_Wha kinda coke do you want_?"

All of a sudden a voice was distinctly heard in the background.

"_What kind of _soda_ do you want_!"

"Oh, what kind of soda do you want?"

"A COKE!" Inuyasha looked definitely ready to kill… and I don't blame him.

~

As we sat under the Goshinboku – the Sacred God Tree, as it were – munching on our food, Inuyasha kept glaring at his soda. 

I glanced over at him feeling sorry for having to put him through that at his first time ordering at a drive through… I know how it feels from experience.

"Ya know," I stated loudly, causing both Kagome and Inuyasha to look up sharply at me, "Next time we should just _Kaze no Kizu_ 'em!"

Inuyasha grinned.

~Owari.~

Seriously, when I was around eight, the very same thing happened to me. I wanted to order at the McDonald's drive thru near where I live and Mom and Dad were all, "sure, why not?" However, when I started to order – my first time, mind you – and I got to where I had to specify my drink preference and – bam! – the whole convo bit Inuyasha did occurred, except mine went on for over two minutes before that nice girl butted in (sounded like she had to yell long distance, wonder where she was.)

My parents (after laughing – not at me, but about how another person had to come to our rescue – they particularly like my "A Coke!" shriek at the end) said that they felt so sorry for me… I bet I was all red in the face and watery eyed – I still get like that sometimes from over exertion and I was half hanging out the window in the back. .

Little blurb, sorta related to the ficcy:

"Nah," Inuyasha said, munching on a Big Mac, "We did get all this free food." :Gestures to enough food to feed a small army, or Inuyasha for three days: ^w^

Kagome: "sigh." -,-

Me: @_@ "Where did all THAT come from?!"


	2. mkh2's driving hell

Inuyasha and the WacDnald's Drive Thru Attendant of Doom Part 2

Thank you for the lovely reviews! I was so pleased, I decided to torture- erm, I mean treat you with this little extra I came up while stuck in traffic. :sweatdrops: 

:Sigh: I have to go through this again? Okay, here we go: Inuyasha and gang do not belong to me. They belong to a nice lady named Rumiko Takahashi who is currently somewhere in Japan. (Grabs an antique brown globe and stares carefully at it.) Well, I'm guessing that lopsided brown square next to the big green lopsided square is supposed to be in Japan… Woah, this globe is circa the 18th century! …I think. But seriously, do I look like Mme. Rumiko Takahashi? No? Then you no sue me. G3. Capice?

Inuyasha and the WacDnald's Drive Thru Attendant of _Doom_

an Inuyasha fanfiction

by

mkh2

" " indicates speaking

' ' / ( ) indicates thoughts, specifically _my_ thoughts (yes, I'm going to be in this story. :gasps of horror: Now, now, it won't be that bad.) Actually, this story is turning out to be from my point of view, but if I'm not in it, the views will probably jump around – just to let you know. I think I'll call myself "Mikki" in the fics I appear if I use a name (pronounced "Mickey," in case you were wondering.) Note: I'm supposed to be around 22 in this fic – not my real age, so I guess I'd be allowed to help a student drive in Japan.

Bleh – for some reason my profile refuses to look the way I want it to (glowers at it.)

More importantly, the italics and underlining won't show up in my ficcy. :pouts: My first one, too. Oh well, here goes everything, anything and nothing. It also ewon't do elipses, you know, those three periods all strung together? If anybody can tell me how to fix that I'd greatly appreciate it!

~

The happy extra

~

Panting, I wiped my forehead off. Man, those steps are going to be the death of me one of these days! Turning to face them, I glower my best, er, glower, and shake my fist threateningly at them. 

"Even if I go down, I'll definitely go down kicking and screaming," I declare, daring the steps to grow an extra foot or two.

"That's normal when a person falls down the stairs," came a voice behind me.

Eeping, I jumped to the side, hands up in a typical surprised anime pose.

"Oh, Kagome, it's just you."

"Oh, that's nice," she deadpanned.

"Eh heh heh… let's get started on the tutoring, shall we?"

~

Tutoring went fine, except for the part where Inuyasha came in raging about something or other, I wasn't particularly paying attention as I dropkicked him out the door like I warned him I would (the part about the ear clipping is just a bluff, I wouldn't ever do that to those cute little twitching ears… but don't tell him I told you that!) When he returned, he did a lovely impression of the face I made at the stairs earlier. Isn't that cute?

I was about to head out the door when Kagome's mother cut me off.

"Ano, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Kagome's mom gave me a sweet smile.

"Mou…" _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"It's about a _different_ type of tutoring, or counseling, whichever you'd like to call it…."

"Hey, if it's about dating and that cute lil-lil boyfriend of hers, count me out."

"No, it's not that… it's something much worse…"

"Ne, it's not about her being able to disappear through that little well in the tiny tool shed, is it?"

"What?" The smile on Kagome's mother's face froze. 'Is she sweating?'

"First time I came over here, that's where they came from…"

"Ano, you must have imagined…."

"No I didn't. Anyways, what did you need help with?" I waved off her concerns breezily – who cares about that little "magic" trick of hers? It's not important unless I say it's important, and then it's only important for whomever I specify it for. … Yes, my sister thinks I'm insane. 

"Ah ha, it's like this…"

I'm doomed, I tell ya, doomed.

~

"Sugoi! So this time I get to drive the car?" Kagome was bouncing around my car on the ball's of her feet, looking ecstatic.

"Ah yes, this time you get to drive the car. Do you have your driver's permit on hand?" Told you I was doomed.

"Er, here it is."

Inuyasha stood off to the side fidgeting on his feet, first putting all his weight on one foot then the other, making me think of an, ah… a meter? a metronome? I was never good with musical terms. I can't sing, or play piano. I can't even whistle. I can sorta play the drums, but that's only because I'm just able to catch the beat or find a rhythm… but only just.

"Inuyasha, what are you standing over there for? If you come with us, I'll get you some ramen and those potato chips you like," I offered, feeling sorry for the lonely looking kid.

I was nearly ran over by the eager puppy.

~

"Okay Kagome, now turn right here. Right. I said right. _You're other right, Kagome!_" Wow, even I was a better driver than this my first time, and, naturally, every time after that.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just I scared about seeing the oncoming traffic."

I facefaulted. In fact, Inuyasha facefaulted and did the Ranma hand thingy I find so endearing, including the facial expressions. I had seen him watching it the other day I came over – Kagome's mother has the whole series on tape. She's currently hoping to hear about them making a live action movie for the series. She's obsessed, I tell ya.

"Oh holy Cheese Whiz, Kagome, watch the speed!" Kagome slammed her foot on the brakes, causing all of use to jerk around in our seats.

"My baby!" I wailed. 

"My nose!" Kagome cried. That broken marble she has around her neck had swung up and hit her smack dab on the bridge of her, making it turn bright red.

"My ears!" yelped Inuyasha, clamping his hands over his ears. "Shut up you noisy monkeys."

"Clippers!" I yelled, promptly shutting _him_ up. He fidgeted slightly as I turned back to face the front. 

"It's okay, I'll check you over later and make sure tires are realigned." I patted the dashboard to reassure my car.

"I didn't know you were having a baby."

"Nani? I was referring to the _car_!"

"Oh, sorry."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Just keep driving, oh and Kagome, a right here. Kagome, right. Kagome…."

~

Man, this girl has gone up against uncountable bloodthirsty, rampaging youkai, hordes of crazed samurai, a perverted monk, clothes stealing monkeys, soul stealing mikos, and a couple of angry hanyou, at least, this is all hearsay – can't help overhearing when those two kids are screaming – so you'd figure that she could handle getting on the freeway, right?

Wrong.

"Aiee! We're gonna be killed!" If you that was Kagome or myself, you thought wrong. Inuyasha had a firm hold of the car seat – almost tearing into the upholstery, which he didn't because I warned him of the severe consequences that he'd receive if he did – eyes squeezed tight, face twisted up in fear. "I don't wanna die! Not like this!"

Personally, I felt like joining him in his screamfest, but I held back as that would only ensure to further panic Kagome.

"Kagome, you have to speed up. You can't be going forty-five mph in the fast lane when people around you are going 25 miles an hour faster! If you can't, then move over to a slower lane!"

"Waaaaaaahhh!"

"I shouldn't have come! Kagome's a scary driver! I even fell off her bike on my head when she was riding it!"

I looked back at him curiously. "You had on your helmet?"

"Helmet?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"What's a helmet?"

I facefaulted. 

"Kagome, did _you_ have one on?"

That's funny, when did she start whistling instead of screaming?

~

"Okay, this is a good pace, keep it up. Make sure to allow enough space for people to cut in or across, which would be about three vehicles long. Oh, and be careful driving next to these two semis – they may not always see you." She was driving at sixty now, in the middle lane, a drastic improvement from earlier.

She smiled brightly. Ah, another good thing: everyone is pretty quiet now – whether due to the fact the two have calmed down or from sore throats, I couldn't tell – and she was keeping her eyes focused forward on the road.

Hmm, maybe a little _too_ focused forward on the road… Did she notice that semi that was slightly in front of us that obviously wanted to cut in front of her, despite it not using the signal?

"Okay Kagome, ease up on the gas – I think that semi wants to get in front of us."

She eased up a bit, allowing him in, and then began shrieking again, a bit more quietly this time, but shrieking nonetheless.

"He's dropping speed too much – have to hit the brake! Augh! Now that other semi is behind us!"

It was true – we were now sandwiched in between two huge semis and I paled, glancing over at a very panicked Kagome. I glanced back to see why Inuyasha hadn't started yelling as well, only to see him asleep, the muffler I had given him for his ears to muffle Kagome's shrieks snugly in place.

I looked over at Kagome and reassured her the best I could.

"Just remain calm and ease up on the gas. Don't do anything drastic. Remain calm. I have a feeling these two semis will change lanes soon."

"I don't want to be a Kagome pancake!"

"You can't – we don't have syrup."

"Waaaaaa- ah?"

The two semis both moved at the same time back to the lane they had first been in.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at me.

"No syrup, ne?

"No syrup."

~

I had taken over driving, very carefully demonstrating all the finer points, explaining to her in detail how to parallel park, or why driving very slowly, like say, though a drive thru – especially on a stick – is often harder than driving fast.

"…you could clunk out and have to restart. Anyways, I have an idea of where I'll have you practice driving next. And I think Inuyasha might enjoy himself, too. Ne, Inuyasha, sounds good?"

I looked back at him from my seat (don't worry, we're parked) at a now very wide-awake Inuyasha, who was eating his third cup of noodles. He smiled around the naruto hanging out of his mouth and gave me the thumbs-up sign.

~

Paying the pimply teenager at the tollbooth, I pulled into the parking lot and found a space close to the entrance. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at me in confusion as I stepped out of the car and motioned for them to follow me.

"Isn't this an amusement park?" asked Kagome.

"Yup," I grinned. "This way."

After walking a few minutes I walked over to a booth and purchased those ride bracelets – the kinds were you pay once to get to ride all day instead having to continuously buy more tickets.

"Three please." Grabbing them, I snapped a bracelet onto each of us.

"Come on, hurry up," I said, half bouncing, half running in my eagerness to get there.

Finally I froze in front of one ride towards the back of the park. "Tada – oof!" I guess I froze too suddenly, for I found myself under a Kagome and Inuyasha jumble.

"Geroff me!" I yelled, my cry muffled through the red sleeve of Inuyasha's haori that had somehow gotten into my mouth.

Getting up, I dusted myself off before showing to Kagome the place I had suggested.

"Here we are! You're driving course."

"But, it's a go-kart track."

"I know! It's perfect! You will have to turn left!"

~Owari~

Sorry to end it there, but I couldn't figure out what to make them do next behind the wheel. I'm guessing that's a weird place to end it, huh? Well, here's an extra blurb:

mkh2: "Kagome! What are you doing? You're driving the wrong way!"

Kagome: "But I don't want to turn right!"

mkh2: "But Kagome, it's a one way track!"

Inuyasha: :eyes wide and pale faced: "Told you she was a scary driver."

~

Sorry about the mph (miles per hour) thingy – I have a hard time converting miles to kilometers, is it 2.54 km to a mile?

Okay, so I'm flipping through the newspaper and come across this article about what not to wear. My eyes rove over the first two paragraphs and I nearly burst out laughing at a line in the second paragraph: "Feh to that." I suddenly had an image of Inuyasha on TV giving fashion of advice – it was pretty fun, but the results were disastrous… which I guess is what made it funny… :sweatdrops:

Anywho, I heard there are supposed to be new Inuyasha episodes coming up soon. Would somebody please tell me when? Or is it listed on Toonami.com?

In compliance with FF.net's new regulations:

Inuyasha's trip reviews reuploaded (originally between chapters 2 and 3)

Thank you dear reviewers! (Darn it, looks like I have to resort to putting spaces in the middle of the ellipses. . . I hate it- looks so tacky!)  
  
I just checked Adultswim . com (erase the spaces to get the site.) Yes, they start August 25 (26th if you wanna get technical) at midnight, right after Futurama (gotta love that show!)  
  
To Three-Letter-Word: Hi! Read your fic (well, one of them anyways. . . :sweatdrops:) Very cute! I'm going to read more soon. The hamburger without the hamburger. . . Ha ha -seriously, just the bun? How weird. Here's another: My sister had this friend who, going to McDonald's asked for cheeseburger - hold the cheese. He repeated it like around fifteen or twenty times until finally they gave him his order except. it was a hamburger. What he wanted was a hamburger, only he wanted it in a cheeseburger wrapper. He was more than willing to pay more (they hadn't charged him for a cheeseburger - just a hamburger) because he liked the wrapper, but preferred hamburgers. They couldn't even get the order straight! How hard is that? Of course, seeing my sister's face as she had demonstrated the first time (complete with the asking back and forth bit: "You want a what?" "Cheeseburger, no cheese." "A, wait, what?" "Cheeseburger, no cheese." "Let me get this straight. . . you want a hamburger?" "Nooo. . . I said, 'cheeseburger, no cheese.'" Etc.)  
  
Dreamer Wolf: Thank you! My pleasure. I agree, after all, as they say "Laughter, the best medicine" . . . or is that just another category in the reader's digest?  
  
Hi-ya Mistress RinRin: Hee! Thanks for your comments! Makes me all warm and tingly inside. . . (sister, who shall henceforth be known as Tippy, walks in the room): no, that's just cuz you swallowed your Dragon Fire gum. mkh2: what? I did? Ahh! Ahh! It burns! Put it out! Put it out! Water! (dunks head in the sink) . . . hiss . . . -.-;;  
  
Hola Oneesan no Miroku Houshi: Thanks! I will read some of your fanfics. . . Keep an eye out for my reviews within the next week if I'm (and you're) not too busy. . .  
  
To solarah: Yay! Thanks for telling me. Stop it, you're making me blush. . . :solarah stops: Huh? Wha? You're not supposed to stop! Continue, continue!  
  
Author's Note: if you like DragonballZ, I have a fic that should be appearing soon. Oh yeah, and for all Goku and Vegeta lover's, read Chuquita's stuff. She has the best buddy fics around - always good for a laugh.


	3. Hand shakes and pinky promises

"Hand shakes and pinky promises"

or

"Waah - why me!"

~

an Inuyasha short

by

mkh2

~

Wheee! Here I go! This is just something to let you know that no, I didn't forget the reviewers… I'm currently in the process of typing up and editing those poor departed chapters, the ones that had been, sadly, lost to my evil depraved floppy disk. (Bad floppy! Bad, bad! :shakes finger angrily at it:) So… here's another fic – with me in it. Yes, I know, I know… I hate me too. 

~

Disclaimer: for the love of pizza rolls, I don't own Inuyasha! Waah! Just leave me alone to my piteous state! It's not like I'm hurting anyone – and I'm only bothering, er, I mean, _borrowing_ the characters for a while. Honest! All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, long may she draw.

~

"So, Inuyasha, are we in agreement?" I asked, sticking my hand out (forgetting I was in Tokyo and not in America.)

Inuyasha blinked his eyes and stared curiously at my proffered hand. 'What am I supposed to do,' he thought, bending low over it and sniffing. I watched in confusion. "Eh?" Suddenly *lick lick lick!* My hand was covered in hanyou spit!

Anime-style tears ran down my cheeks as I stared in shock. 'Why me? Why me?'

I jumped forward and *whop!* My elbow connected with the back of Inuyasha's head.

"What the dickens is that for, wench?!" raged Inuyasha, angrily rubbing the slowly swelling bump.

"You're supposed to shake it, not lick!" I roared back, huffing angrily, hand still extended.

"Shake?" He grabbed me by the wrist and wiggled it around. "Like this?" He looked up at my face. 'So… expressionless.' He swallowed hard. '_Kowai_…'(1)

:sigh: "Like this, Inuyasha." I took hold of his hand and gave it a firm shake. Without warning, I slapped my face.

"Ghk!" Inuyasha jumped back in surprise. *B-bmp b-bmp b-bmp* 'She's crazy!' Inuyasha thought.

"Why me?" I moaned. "Why didn't I think of it before?" I snapped my head up to look at Inuyasha. He stiffened. 

"Ulp!"

"Inuyasha," I murmured, stepping towards him.

Inuyasha took a step back.

I took another step towards him.

Inuyasha backed up into the wall.

'Wh-what is she doing!' Inuyasha's heart leapt up into his throat. 'She-she wouldn't!' As I neared him, he squinched his eyes shut. 'Eek!'

*Ping!* "Oi."

Inuyasha cracked open an eye. "Eh?" He blinked in surprise.

In front of his face… a pinky.

"Pinky swear – you know that, right?"

"Oh, heh heh, yeah, right… I knew that…" Inuyasha wrapped his pinky around mine and gave a little shake. "Deal."

'Why's his face red?' I smiled. 

"So, do we mix the ramen now, or do we mix the ramen later?"

"Now is good."

~Owari~

Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal Inu… it's just that it would probably be rather embarrassing and nerve-wracking if a girl came rushing at him (yes, the 'I' person is myself.)

Lately I've been on a Ranma ½ kick… probably partly because Rumiko Takahashi wrote it as well. Inuyasha looks so much like Ranma – cute, eh? … Did any of you ever notice in Ranma ½ that Lord Yohyo looks eerily like Hojo, Happosai like Myouga (only _much_ naughtier), Ryoga like Kouga (even rhymes … ^-^;;) and Black Rose Kodachi (along with brother Kuno) like Naraku? Scary…

Which brings me to these:

(1) _Kowai_ means _scary_… not to be confused with _Kawaii_, which is _cute_.

Also, somebody mentioned that they didn't know what _Kaze no Kizu_ means… it is, in essence, _Cutting Wind_, which is the Tetsuaiga's attack where it rips across the area where the two demon auras meet.

For all my Inu manga needs, I like to read the translations at: http:// web3162.servers.instant-web.co.uk / Inuyasha /

Just remove all spaces and you'll be fine. ^v^ V (Like, totally, peace out dude. Tippy: ::under her breath:: Moron… mkh2: knock it off or I will call you… Lord MoldyWart. Tippy: ::eyelid twitches:: ick.)

~

Also… to watergoddesskasey, who reviewed my "What's with the growling?" story – I don't get your review. "god" Does it mean it's funny or why do I even bother? Or was it – did you just hit the button real fast or couldn't think of anything else to type? (Tippy: you would suggest that – after all, isn't that you half the time?  mkh2: no more cookies for you!  Tippy: Hey! You can't do that! mkh2: Yes I can – their my cookies … _I_ bought them!)


	4. Taking Care of Business or Mikki's romp ...

Taking Care of Business

~

Another Inu fic

by

mkh2

~

I don't own the song "Taking Care of Business" – pretty obvious since I'm not that old. Also, I don't own Inuyasha, big surprise there. (Tippy: Naw, seriously?)

Guess what? Yup, that's right… I'm in the story too. I think I'll just probably slap together all the stories with me in them under the "drive-thru" fic since I've been in all of those (oo, just a note – I might do a quick scene in "Hey! What's with the growling" with me in it… won't say what I'm doing though.) Also, I finally made an appearance in one of DBZ fics – I own a shop. (What? … it was based of a dream I had the night before… yes, I know, I know… pathetic.) So, if you think my Mikki character is funny, you might want to check it out. Though I wouldn't blame you if you don't wanna.

~

" " – denotes speech

' ' – denotes thought

~

"Taking care of business, everyday! Taking care of business, lalalalala! Taking care of business!" 

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, cringing as he heard the loud singing out there – not that it was incredibly bad… just bad, well… just _sorta_ bad. (If he said that it was _all_ bad, Kagome'd have his head.) He exited the well house and saw a young miko, judging from her clothes, sweeping the shrine grounds. _Kagome_. He frowned. Didn't her tell her not to wear those clothes?

"…and working overtime!" Sheesh, Kagome is way to bouncy to be a miko – since when do mikos dance… and like _that?_ She's bouncing around like Shippo on a sugar high… 

"Kagome! What did I say about getting in those clothes? Take 'em off! And don't dance like that – it's shameful!"

*bam bam bam pow bam!* 

Ooh… Inu got swirly eyes. Inu fall on the ground…

"It's me, Mikki, dummy! And what's with the clothes bit, eh?" Mikki glares. "I'm not Kagome and _don't_ go comparing me to that _Kicker girl_ of yours, either!"

"Kicker girl?"

"Yeah, the Kicker girl, your old girlfriend – and something about a clay pot… At least, I think that's what the person said, well, whomever it was who was talking to me… I wasn't really paying attention."

'She's talking about Kikyo…' Inu sweat dropped. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Whaddya doin' here, eh? And in those clothes?"

"Hm? Oh! Kag's mom is real nice and gave me an extra job – helping maintain the shrine's integrity and all that for a little extra cash. Besides, I could really use the exercise – the rent at my _apato_* isn't so bad since I met the building owner… I look like her granddaughter or something so she gave me a good deal – and she makes really good cookies!"

He blinked. "Oh. What's that about exercise?"

"Oh, exercise –things ya do to work up a sweat and keep in shape! Though, it seems to me you and Kag don't really need that, always traveling and everything…" mikki sweeps enthusiastically at a spot. "Out, out, vile spot! And take that – and that! Die spot die!"

"That's… just weird." Inu blinked at the spot.

"Yeah… I usually use my 'die' line on the dishes."

Inu twitched. 'Baka.**'

"With the classes I have, there's no exercise."

Inuyasha blinked. 'Classes?'

"Classes? Like Kagome's?"

"Sort of, but not quite, and not as time consuming… Here! Lookit my schedule!" Mikki whips it out, from where, he couldn't tell – it didn't look like there were any pockets on her robes and he didn't want to think of where she put it. She looked at it before handing it to him. "Oh, the bottom half is ripped of, but this should give you the general idea…"

~Mikki's college schedule~

Great works of literature parodied in animation 

Including, but not limited to:

–DBZ

–YuYu Hakusho

–Donkey Hote, Looney Tunes

Great works of literature parodied in movies 

Including, but not limited to:

–Bible

–Journey to the West

–Don Quixote 

–The Three Musketeers series (yes, there's more than one!)

The impact of Stanley Kubrick's films on mass media 

Religion and society as evidenced in "The Simpson's"

Inuyasha blinked at it. "Er… right. What's the point?"

"To be what I wanna be."

"And what's that?" Inuyasha cocked his head thoughtfully at it. "I don't get it."

Mikki harrumphed and glared at him, turning slightly red over her nose, cheekbones, and ears. "Well, if you don't know, I'm not telling."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Inu sweatdrops. "Never mind."

"Good! … What were we talking about again?"

Inuyasha sighs. 'Definitely a baka.'

"So, where's Kagome? She's late."

"Out with Hojo." Mikki hummed contentedly as she began sweeping again.

"Who's Hojo?"

"A guy."

Inu fritzes out. "Nani?"

*whap!* *pow!*

"Oh don't you start that!" Mikki growls, brandishing her broom which had already visited his head three times today (all the bam-bams were from her fist… guess what the pow was.)

Inu glared, rubbing the lumps. "And why not?"

"If you're always running around with that Kicker girl then it's only fair to let Kag run around with whoever she wants – you don't get a say in her business if Kag doesn't get a say in _yours_."

"But, but…"

"But nothing! Stupid excuse you have – 'but I owe her!' How whiny and spineless can you get? Just come out and say you like the Kicker girl, stop giving poor Kag the run around. Anyways, it's not like her being out with Hojo is a big deal. He's a little clueless, but nice, and it's mostly a study date anyways. At any rate, she isn't really interested in him." Mikki mumbles the last part in English.

Inuyasha blinked. "Eh?"

"Eh?" Mikki blinks back.

"But, I do owe Kikyo."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You are… _misreading_… the circumstances. You never attacked her – she attacked you. You never were out to hurt anyone, only to "better" yourself, even if the way you were planning on doing so was rather misguided. [Inuyasha – "Hey!"] From what I hear, you regret your attack on the village, the one that caused a friend of yours to lose an eye – Kikyo has no qualms about hurting others, though she does put up a good front about helping them, even if after she… ahem – let's leave that well enough alone. At any rate, to continue… You are the _opposite_. _She_ killed _you_… you_ never_ had _any_ intentions to kill _her_."

"But…"

"My body may be out of shape but my mind and ears most certainly aren't."

"Huh?"

"I mean that you, sir, are an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses. You're a puppy dog – you don't even know how good you have it. Someone is trying to give you a steak dinner, but you growl at them for removing your stupid little Frisbee dish with mud."

"Eh?"

"Chuh! What I mean is, you guard your relationship with that Kicker girl so fiercely that you are overlooking the fact that the relationship you do have with Kagome just might slip through your fingers. And Inu-baby, that is _very_ stupid."

Inuyasha stares straight ahead. 'Wha- no! Kag wouldn't leave me, she'd never betray me… right?' he thinks.

He hears a noise and goes to hide.

"Thanks for the lunch Hojo, I had a good time." Kagome's voice!

"N-no problem! Maybe we can do this again another time…?"

"Hm, maybe."

Inu's eyes widened. 'No!'

Looking around, he sees her window is open so he jumps in. Mikki grinned.

~

"Taking care of business… lalala! Hi Kag-chan!" Mikki waved at Kagome.

"Hi Mikki." she blinked at the wildly bouncing American in the traditional miko garb. "She made you wear them?"

"No, but your Ji-chan*** suggested it would look spiffy! La la la whee!" Kagome sweat dropped as Mikkki began to spin around. She laughed slightly as she noticed Hojo step back in surprise – 'Ah, she's trying to scare him off again, eh?'

"Oh beware of the glare of the Rikki Tikki Bear since he has lost his hair and is in a bad mood! And… he's wearing red and sitting on your bed with… uh… a present made of … lead! On a Friday, Saturday night!"

Kagome stared at the miko-impersonator who had taken to the broom like a pogo stick. 'Is she trying to tell me something?'

"You… Stop!" Mikki turned around and put a hand out towards Hojo who got startled and started almost running to the stairs. "…In the name of Love!"

Kagome burst out in laughter.

~

"She said something about a cute lil' present in my room… right before she burst into a rendition of 'Taking care of business,'" Kagome smiled brightly as she pushed open the door. "Hey, just getting to see my room after today is a present in and of itself!"

Kagome opens the door to see a sad pouting hanyou on her bed.

"Who was that?"

Kagome stared in mild surprise before answering. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I… I don't want you to leave me."

"For the shards, right?"

"No… I mean I don't want to lose you too…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiles at him.

~

Under the window Mikki bursts into song. "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match! Find me a find! Catch me a catch!"

A customer shakes his head wearily. "It's getting harder and harder to find good mikos these days, isn't it?" he says to the lady with him. The lady nods solemnly.

"Ye God." 

~

Later upstairs while he's stirring the bowl of ramen that Kagome made him to "cheer him up", Inuyasha realizes something… _"… At least, I think that's what the person said, well, whomever it was who was talking to me… I wasn't really paying attention." "My body may be out of shape but my mind and ears most certainly aren't."_ He groans… Mikki did put that whole act on, on purpose! Kicker girl… shoulda known. But… what's the deal with the clay pot bit? Oh well. He takes another bite of his ramen. Delicious!

Down in the yard, Mikki cackles maniacally, successfully scaring away the two potential customers from earlier.

~Owari~

~No, I don't own Fiddler on the Roof.~

~No, I don't own the Rikki Tikki bear.~

I also don't own any of the works of literature or movies suggested in my make-believe class schedule. I do, however, own the conept for the classes, and if they happened to make those classes I'd be more than happy to attend. .

Uh… kinda waffy. Can't believe I did that…

Tippy: you are so stupid.  Mikki: …and this coming from the girl who used to run around proclaiming "I Am BROCCOLI! Have IQ Of 10!"  Tippy: hey!  Mikki: Bwahahahaha! I am genius!

* apato means apartment. Go on, try saying it: Ah-pa-toe!

** baka… dummy… didn't I mention this before? It really depends on situation, pronunciation, tone of voice, etc., just like in English situations – you can be sincere or sarcastic with the exact same words.

*** Ji-chan is Grandpa or Gramps, depending on the situation, tone of voice, just like with baka or, in fact, with any word or phrase in any given language. Some people tend to forget that, but it is very important. (The words themselves only comprise like, what, _5%_ of all given communication?)


	5. Waaaahhhh!

Waaaahhhh!!!!!

~

an Inuyasha short

ficcy by

mkh2

~

Disclaimer: Didn't I already telll you that Inuyasha and gang belong to Rumiko Takahashi ::shakes:: sheesh, and people say _I'm_ forgetful!

~

Just a short nonsense fic, leaving the reader to wonder what I was on while I was sick.

~

"Waaaahhhh!!!!!"

"Stop it! Stop crying!"

Her face crumpled, and suddenly he bellowed, "Don't cry! I hate it when you cry!"

"Well, you obviously don't hate _making_ me cry!" she shot back.

"Gaah! Look, just stop crying – I don't wanna see you cry!" he was getting really rattled up now.

"If you don't want to see me cry so much, turn around! Waaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!"

He flopped forward, arms outstretched in front of him. He loudly took in a deep breath and, "Yaaaawaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

Kagome hiccupped up once and stared at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Inuyasha continued, oblivious to the fact that Kagome's wails had already come to an abrupt stop.

Kagome inched forward and poked him in the shoulder. When she received no response, she poked him a few more times before saying, "fine then, no more ramen for you."

That got his attention.

~

"Well, that's a way to make you stop crying, eh?" Inu grinned as he slurped up his new cup o' noodle.

"Maybe so, but it'll probably never work again.

"Dang!"

~Owari~

Just to let you know, I just had ½ a pack of Oreos, two Fruit Roll-Ups, a DragonballZ gummi bag, and one of those huge bags of Cheetos, and I just watched the fifth season of Inuyasha so I'm in a happily weird mood. "Bonzai! Bonzai! Bonzai!" Boy, they sure did the subbing weird on the second DVD… calling Buyo - Aden, Souta - Cotan, Onigumo – Spider, even Kikyo – Jugen, and generally translating too literally "May I affiliate with you?" instead of "Will you be with me?" or "Will you date me?" – very cute eppy! Thank you Amazon.com… and the fact that my b-day is coming up so I'm getting away with making those purchases! . Ciao!


	6. “Swingin’ Demon” or “The Hammock from He...

"Swingin' Demon" or "The Hammock from Hell"

~

an Inuyasha fic

by

mkh2

~

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Me poor. You no sue. 

~

"" – indicates speech

'' – indicates thought

~

Inuyasha yawned and stretched out along one of the higher branches of the Goshinboku. It had been a while since he had time to relax.

"Ya know, this would be a great place to put up a hammock! Lots of trees and shade – not too public. Me likes!" 

Inuyasha cringed. 'Oh no, not that Mikki-girl again.' Sitting up, he crawled to the end of the branch and peered out from behind the thick veil of leaves to the commotion below. That's funny – Kagome is down there, but the other girl… where is Mikki?

Mikki slowly tiptoed from around behind the Goshinboku. Even if her sight wasn't the greatest, she was pretty good with distinguishing even very slight variations in color, and the little bit of red and silver-white was a dead give-away that her favorite ill-tempered hanyou was cat-napping in the sacred tree.

"Boo!" Inuyasha yelped and jumped forward. Realizing his error, he twisted in midair to grab the tip of the branch, which, being the thin end of the branch, snapped under his weight and *thud*

"Eh heh heh, sorry about that Inu-kun, didn't expect you to react that extremely," Mikki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Feh, as if that really hurt," snorted Inuyasha as he sat up and gingerly touched the end of his nose. 'Ouch… hope it isn't broken.'

"Oh, in that case… wanna help us hang our hammock?" Mikki grinned, kneeling next to him.

Inuyasha blinked.

~

'How did I get talked into this?' wondered Inuyasha as he kept scooting first one inch one way, only to be told to scoot two inches the opposite way. Back and forth, back and forth, the whole time with his arms extended just six inches from his chin, holding onto a rather heavy, rather _large_ piece of red canvas and thick white rope… something about '_Nigh-Rons_' – he hadn't particularly paid attention.

Inuyasha sighed – the sad thing was, he was actually hoping Mikki would step in and save him from Kagome… He glanced pitifully at Mikki, who sat a little ways away from him, slurping on a Pepsi.

Noticing the sad puppy eyes, Mikki spoke up. "You know Kagome, maybe I could pick out a different place to hang it, if you can't make up your mind…" 

"No! This place is just perfect, if only Inuyasha could get it right."

"You can only adjust a hammock so much, you know. Why, I remember this one Goofy cartoon…"

"Does this look like a cartoon? No! Now, if we could just find a way to move that tree closer… hey Inuyasha, how do you feel about digging?"

Mikki groaned, moving a hand over her eyes and Inuyasha started howling about not being a slave. 'Not a cartoon indeed…'

~

"Come on Inuyasha, you can climb trees, so… climb already!" Kagome was tired. She was tired and cranky and angry and she wanted her hammock set up already. Mikki, after pretty much not being given anything to do, was sitting off to the side sighing pitifully about how they "stole" her lovely hammock and weren't letting her have any say in the matter while sipping her Pepsi. Mikki is weird. Mikki should be in the house, making lemonade and oden for her instead of sitting and sighing and saying such strange things.

Inuyasha was beyond annoyed. He had tried climbing that tree, he honestly had, but the stupid thing was so weak that the branches would break or the tree would bend, unnaturally so, making this horrible creaking sound.

Mikki was shaking her head. 'My mother could have set up twenty hammocks by now,' she thought, 'by herself, in the dark, one hand tied behind her back.' 

"Are you guys sure you just don't want me to do it? I have a great idea for where to hang it up." Mikki stirred the straw in her Pepsi glass, watching the _tiny_ sliver of lemon swirling around in the bubbly brown liquid. She picked a cookie off the small plate next to her and wondered if the specks were nuts or chocolate.

"We can do it ourselves," Kagome called back.

"At the rate you're going, you'll end up breaking all the trees around here and wind up having to hang it in your bedroom," Mikki wrinkled her nose and tugged her ear. "Will you at least listen to me? I could think of several locations without desecrating a single thing."

"No! We want to do it ourselves, right Inuyasha?" Kagome peered up at Inuyasha, who was now hanging from a branch.

"Please help me." Inuyasha turned sad puppy eyes at Mikki before… *creeeeeaaaaaaakkkkkkkk-crak!* *thud!* Inuyasha was lying in a pitiful silver and white heap on the ground, the hammock and tree branch peeking out from under him.

"I can't believe you broke another tree!" shrieked Kagome.

"Kagome, that's because you're picking trees that are too young and weak," Mikki interjected before Kagome rushed into her "sitting" streak. Mikki winced, 'I could just imagine all the holes we'd have to fill if she kept this up and her temper stayed uncontrollable.'

"I know what I'm doing," Kagome snapped. My, she's a determined little thing, isn't she?

"No, you don't." Oh, Inuyasha, just 'cause we're human doesn't mean we're deaf, you know.

"That's it! Oswurai! Oswurai-oswurai-oswurai-oswuh-muhmf! Ermf! Grrrrrll…" Kagome glared at the owner of the offending hand, who had shoved a rather large cookie in her mouth just before covering her mouth with said hand.

Mikki sighed. "Simmer down. Inuyasha's just frustrated. He really wants to try out that hammock too, right Inuyasha?" Mikki shot him a look that said, "You better agree before your back is broken in five places."

Inuyasha nodded from his little hole in the ground. "Yeah, right. I'm hungry too."

Mikki nodded back. "Right. Why don't we break for lunch and plot out where to hang the hammock so _hopefully_ we don't break any more trees or waste any more time trying to tie it around trees that are too far apart or too close together?"

Kagome sighed, shoulders slumping forward. "Okay… I want oden."

"How about no?" Mikki sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Kagome forgot that they ran out… again.

"Ramen!" Inuyasha cheered, sticking both hands in the air.

"We ran out." Kagome shook her head.

"Let's just get take-out… I feel like being lazy," Mikki suggested. "That way, we can all get what we want, and we never have to leave the house."

"Yay!" "Yay!"

~

"Mikki, this is definitely one of your better ideas," commented Inuyasha as he alternately slurped up ramen and chomped on a chicken wing.

Mikki sweat dropped. "Uh, thank you, Inu-kun. How's your back?"

He shrugged.

"Oden, oden, oden, oden…" Nobody needs to ask how Kagome is doing.

"So," Inuyasha leaned over the table, whispering conspiratorially, "Where do you think we should hang the—"

Slam!

The duo jumped back and looked over at the source of the sound. Kagome had slammed her bowl of oden on the table, the fishy concoction splashing all over the place. You could practically see the battle aura radiating off of her petite frame. Inuyasha and Mikki could honestly say they have never been so frightened in their lives.

"And exactly _what_ are _you two_ planning?" Kagome smiled evilly.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha squeaked.

"Nothing at all!" Mikki agreed, nodding her head furiously.

"Good!" chirped Kagome sweetly, going back to her food. "Oops, now how did this mess happen? What a waste! I'm going to get some more oden." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat, sighing in relief before looking at themselves. They had latched on to each other in sheer terror and their sides were so tightly pressed against each other you couldn't fit a sheet of paper between them. They leapt apart as if burned, pointing accusing fingers at each other.

"Hey! What are you holding onto me for?" barked out Inuyasha in annoyance.

"Me? You're the one who grabbed me!" hissed Mikki, equally irritated.

"Feh!"

"Keh!"

~

"I think that tree and that tree… no, that tree!" Kagome was randomly pointing at trees again, trying to decide where to hang the red hammock.

Inuyasha sighed, depressed. He had tried to get outside before Kagome did and bury the stupid thing, but to no avail. No sooner had he touched a corner of the accursed length of cloth and rope than Kagome appeared hovering over him, that saccharine smile on her face as she suggested, sweetly, of course, that they get back to business. He was resigned to his fate. 'I must be in Buddhist hell… Purgatory… or something… evil, it's pure evil,' he thought.

Mikki meanwhile, was contemplating just grabbing her hammock back from Kagome and making a run for it.

*Thud!* Inuyasha landed on the ground, yet again, after trying to tie the hammock at an insanely high-elevation on the sickly tree. Kagome may have been the "Grand Overseer", as she put it, deciding where to place the tree… but why was he doing all the grunt work? He didn't even care about the durned hammock, so how'd he get involved? He glanced over at Mikki, who seemed to be in deep thought, before trying to scale the stupid tree again. True, she "invited" him to help set it up but Kagome threatened him with 25 Oswurai if he didn't. However, Mikki better not abandon him. He glanced back at Mikki, only to panic as he saw the foreign girl had disappeared.

"Mikki! Where'd you go!?" hollered Inuyasha before he went crashing to the ground again.

"That's not important right now!" shrieked Kagome, who had somehow taken on an even wilder (if that truly was possible) look in her eyes. "What's important is—hey! Let me go!" Kagome squirmed, trying to loosen the rope that had mysteriously appeared around her.

"Bwahahaha! I always wanted to try my hand at using a lasso!" Mikki grinned, giving a firm tug on the rope and making Kagome land on her butt with an audible thump.

Inuyasha stared at Mikki. In the ten-second span between seeing her sitting and thinking and now, it looked as if she had undergone a costume change. She now wore cowboy boots and a big cowboy hat, thick gloves and a bandana around her neck, though he couldn't tell if she had on a different shirt than before (long-sleeves… were they rolled up earlier?); her blue jeans were definitely the same though. She had a firm hold on the thick rope that had tied up Kagome. 

"Howdy pardner, thought you could use a hand," Mikki winked. Turning, she started to walk to the back of the house, the rope going over her shoulder and Kagome getting dragged on the ground. "Please pick up my hammock and follow me."

~

Slurp! Inuyasha sighed, relaxed. Mikki had tied the hammock under the balcony of Kagome's mom's room, so there would be plenty of shade and shelter from the sun and rain. After one mishap getting in (Mikki was crowing about how he looked just like Goofy getting tied up in the hammock), he was now relaxing in the hammock, slurping up ramen and drinking some Coke (the sweet tartness of Pepsi was a bit much for him, not that Mikki cared – "more for me!") and swaying gently in the breeze.

"Isn't this nice?" Mikki smiled as she sat on the other end of the hammock. "When I was really little, we'd lie down in it, head at one end and feet at the other end, my sister or myself or both, and pull up the sides of the hammock so we'd be a "blue banana", that's what Mom called it, and she'd rock us. It was nice, and we were happy we had such a nice, large balcony to lie in the hammock under because it got so hot sometimes, well into 100 degrees Fahreheit. Oh, wait, how much is that in Celsius again? Kagome?" Mikki turned to Kagome, who was sitting in between her and Inuyasha, and tugged the gag down from Kagome's mouth. Kagome promptly started shrieking.

"Why'd you tie me up? Why didn't you let me set up the hammock? Why—" Kagome was promptly gagged.

Inuyasha pulled his fingers out of his ears. 

"Don't tell me you forgot why you tied and gagged her up again, Mikki?" Inuyasha sighed dryly.

"Oops. Well, alls well that ends well, or something like that. At least we gotta try out the hammock before the sunset." Mikki nodded. "Hey, it's _my_ hammock."

~Owari~

I don't own Goofy or any other Disney character.

~

Sorry I'm late in getting this out, but I typed it originally at school and the disk went berserk or something, said it was done in notepad, and added about a billion little rectangles. Don't know how that happened.

Also, the ending is not as funny as it originally was… that comes with losing a good part in the email. Yeah, I saved the last half on my Yahoo account (I do that when I don't have a disk with me.)

You know, I had a small piece that Mikki was supposed to say to Inuyasha after she scared him out of the tree but I totally forgot it, and the sad thing is that all I can remember that it was so much funnier. I went running around like crazy trying to find paper and a pencil (I had no access to the computer) but by the time I found them I forgot. T.T Makes me sad. ::sniffles::

~

My mom lived in Puerto Rico for 20 years. She's very good with hammocks, and yes, we did used to have a blue hammock under my parents' balcony.

~

To the reviewers:

To: Sailor-Knight Shadowstar  
I went back and looked at my story - thanks for pointing it out... I thought I corrected all the errors (took me five times to correct Happosai's name though at least I hadn't spelled it the way my sister did 'Happysigh')  
To: osaka_girl   
Actually it's both - depends on the region you are from (in your case, I'm guessing Osaka)... you know, different dialects. Thanks for the info though (and seriously, in the episode where they first meet Shippou, Kagome does "Oo! Kawaii." and that's the original Japanese - watched it subbed.)


End file.
